The invention relates to a buggy with a collapsible frame, comprising a sliding tube with a buggy handle, a buggy scissors part parallel to the sliding tube, a frame scissors part and a seat tube linked in an articulated fashion to the frame scissors part and the sliding tube, as well as a friction bearing, at which the ends of the frame scissors part is supported in an articulated fashion, the ends of the buggy scissors part is supported rigidly and the sliding tube is supported so that it can be shifted in a sliding fashion, and having a back rest, side armrests with a play frame and a pivotable footrest and spring-suspended wheels, which can be swiveled freely at least partly about a vertical axis as well as having essentially L-shaped buggy handles, which are parallel to one another in the normal driving position.
Such carriages or carts, generally referred to on the market as "buggies", have already become known in various embodiments. A simple construction and a smooth-running operatability of the locking means, which furthermore should offer absolute reliability against accidental collapse, so that the chassis scissors cannot suddenly fold together during driving operation, is an essential requirement of such a collapsible buggy.